User blog:StrongBadHR90/Top 10 Worst Fanbases
I'm still gonna be here, just I'm not gonna post my more creative stuff here, I'll do lists and that. 10 - My Little Pony When a little kids show has a massive following, this is bound to happen. It's not as bad as it was at one point, but it is still awful, but it has started dying down. Around 3 - 4 years ago, the most common thing in the brony fandom was just fighting with others over what they think. The years following, they tried covering that up, and now it seems like they are doing better. 9 - Steven Universe Well some of the more ravenous fandoms will be towards the bottom to make way for ones that are rarely talked about, the Steven Universe fandom is very nit-picky because of Tumblr. Don't lie, you know about the artist that tried killing herself because of people in the SU fanbase. 8 - Bubsy Bobcat Shocking that Bubsy has a fanbase, but most are made up of people who miss the character, I can understand that, some people like the puns of the bobcat, I just found them kind of corny. But it gets weird when someone makes a female version of Bubsy. 7 - Minecraft Minecraft is super popular, no denying that. That isn't the problem, the problem is, that 13 year-olds try to Minecraftize everything. Now, I can understand why you'd wanna make a Minecraft character of say, Mario, but when to try to Minecraftize a fish, it gets strange. 6 - Thomas the Tank Engine Now, here's one was overlooked for the longest time, until Nascar221 got involved. Basically, everyone in the TTTE fanbase is also a brony, and they make crossovers, with trains and ponies. I am against those two meeting each-other in every way. Early on, everyone in was a Homestar Runner fan as well, and they made videos with jokes that aged worse than using the word "rad" in 2016. 5 - Furries Now I am actually friends with some furries, they aren't too bad, if you've ever been in my Chatzy, you'd know, now I put furries on the list because, it seems like some furries take their obsessions with animals off the deep end, you'd know why. 4 - FNAF Five Nights at Freddy's isn't even as old as Sonic, but it's fandom is basically a mix of Sonic and Minecraft. Either 13 year-olds are bashing opinions of others, thinks Game Theory is 100% accurate, and adults make gross fetish art on dA. 3 - Undertale Undertale, like FNAF, isn't as old as Sonic, but it has gotten a fandom as bad as Sonic, it has mostly Tumblr SJWs who hate the word Genocide, and are all special snowflakes, there are way too many AUs, and on dA, there isn't as much fetish art, though there is awful art. 2 - Sonic Sonic is what people think is the worst fandom, and I can see that, because of how many grown adults make fetish art, how many people this blue hedgehog has messed up, the OCs, which are a total different story, and the classic and modern fans. The Sonic fandom is just so broken, it has to be divided into parts. But it's not the worst fandom in the whole world. 1 - Blue's Clues Blue's Clues has a fandom, mostly with autistic people, and some of the things these people do legitimately wanna make me throw up. You know that person who drew Squidward as a cat, he has a diaper fetish too, and he drew Blue inflated and in a diaper. In fact, a majority of the people in the Blue's Clues fandom have diaper fetish, which is an awful thing, and guess what, some mix it with inflation fetish. This group has been overshadowed for too long and needs to be addressed. Category:Blog posts